1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing, specifically to the method of fishing called jigging, and more specifically to mechanized jigging.
2. Description of Prior Art
Jigging is the practice of moving a lure or bait up and down in the water for periods of time at different depths to locate, attract, and capture fish. This particular method of fishing is popular during ice fishing. The angler stands directly above a hole in the ice and moves the bait up and down. This method of fishing may also be applied when fishing from an anchored boat or from a dock.
Jigging can be accomplished manually, however, in the past, attempts to transfer this motion to motorized mechanical devices have been made. Numerous approaches and attempts are reflected in prior art. Heretofore, the attempts at mechanized jigging have been by the following four methods: 1) a rotational motor and linkage transfer of movement, 2) wind aided, 3) electromagnetic vibration, and 4) rotational motor with an eccentric element.
Prior art that use a rotational motor with linkage, transfer the rotational motion to up and down motion by the use of cams, gears, flywheels, cranks, levers, helical springs, or wire. They tend to be complicated in nature translating to increased manufacturing expense. They are complex and difficult to use for the average fisherman. They can also be heavy and difficult to transport long distances.
Prior art of this type include: PA0 Prior art for wind aided devices include: PA0 Prior art of electromagnetic vibrators include: PA0 Prior art of this type include: PA0 Prior art for this type is: PA0 Typical prior art of this type of motor are reflected in the following two patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,534, Feb. 5, 1974, Thomas J. Yankaitis PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,900, Dec. 20, 1983, John M. Nestor PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,616, Aug. 6, 1991, Steven M. Wilsey PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,995, Feb. 4, 1992, Arthur W. Beaudoin PA1 U.S. Patent No. 4,077,149, Mar. 7, 1978, Andrew N. Enquist(waving wind wand) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,569, Aug. 17, 1971, Authur P. Carlson (rotational wind fan) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,784, Aug. 3, 1993, James Condusta (rotational wind fan) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,287, Feb. 15, 1983, Paul F. Grahl (pivot and wind wand) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,198, May 22, 1956, John Smith PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,317, Sep. 26, 1961, Nolan E. Boughton PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,582, May 3, 1977, Rodney G. Thelen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,570, Sep. 17, 1974, Charles R. Philip PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,342, Apr. 18, 1978, Charles R. Philip PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,501, Oct. 20, 1987, George Bryan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 8,549,920, Dec. 22, 1970, Jon H. Tavel PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,987, May 11, 1993, Richard P. Christen.
The wind aided type of jigging motion are represented by ice fishing tip-ups. They can further be divided into those with a waving wand, a rotational fan, or a pivoting mechanism with a wind wand. The problem with relying on the wind entirely for motion is the wind is unreliable. Wind velocity constantly changes which makes tuning or adjusting of these devices a constant problem. Some are not sensitive enough to create constant motion. Rotational wind fans have been used since ancient times to convert wind energy to mechanical motion. In the use in fishing devices the rotational motion is changed to linear up and down motion by use of a crank on the shaft.
Those devices using electromagnetic vibration are usually attached to the fishing rod directly or on the handle of the rod. They vibrate the rod. They are sensitive to rod flexibility, and must be mounted on the rod on a particular point on the rod to create ideal vibration.
Jigging devices using rotational motors with an eccentric element to produce a vibrating motor are of two types. Those that use a bent shaft extension from the motor, vibrate and also flick the fishing line as the bent shaft extension rotates to touch the line.
The other type of eccentric is the use of a weight on the rotating shaft end to cause vibration.
This vibrating jigging device also clamps on the rod, similar to the electromagnetic type of vibrators. When the attachment is to the rod, there is a loss of balance of the rod. Fishing rods are made with a delicate balance. Attaching the motor to the rod destroys the balance the rod manufacturer has worked hard to achieve. The motor needs to be placed at a narrow position on the rod to achieve maximum vibration at the rod tip. This means a narrow area of variability. Variability in presentation is necessary for different species of fish. This might require differing rapidity of motion and deflection of the fishing line. Clamping the motor to the rod presents another problem in that an expensive rod's finish could be marred.
Rods are generally flexible and are made to bend so that fish can be played and landed. Part of the fun of fishing is seeing the rod bend as the fish is played. The rods are not being used as they were designed when attachments are made on the rod. Attaching a rigid motor on the rods creates a loss of the flexibility or action of the rod and possible weakness to cause breaking of the rod at the point of attachment. Placing a motor on the rod also creates a potential for monofilament line tangling as line is withdrawn or reeled in. Some devices attach to the fishing line, making it necessary to release them prior to landing a fish.
Most of the prior art jigging devices effect an up and down movement or are one dimensional. The ultimate motion or life-like motion of a bait fish would be a multidimensional motion device that can cause motion in all directions.
The rotating motor with an eccentric weight attachment on the shaft to cause vibration have generally had other uses other than for fishing.